


Lawfully Wedded Wives

by ItsOphelia



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOphelia/pseuds/ItsOphelia
Summary: The announcement of a lifetime: In July 2013, same-sex marriage is legalised in England and Wales.





	Lawfully Wedded Wives

Delia relaxed in her seat at the kitchen table, enjoying the dappled patterns of sunlight which were shining through the neighbour’s birch tree and onto the golden pine in front of her. She had a plate of toast and cup of hot tea, and needed nothing more from life in that moment apart from for Patsy to get back from the corner shop and spend the day with her. It was looking to be a glorious Sunday. Elizabeth and the family were to pop in later, and they might all go for a walk on the common. She was looking forward to it tremendously.

She smiled as she heard hurried footsteps on the gravel path. Patsy always had led a life of vigour, and her favourite pace in life was a determined stride. Always had something to do, places to be, things to clean and people to see. Delia was much more inclined to slow down and smell the flowers when she got the chance, which meant that although they occasionally clashed, they usually balanced one another out nicely.

As the key turned in the lock, front door slammed and footsteps stomped briskly on the doormat, she wondered for the hundredth time where she still got that energy from and what precisely had her old sweetheart so excitable at this time in the morning.

‘Deels! Delia! You’ll never believe it!’

The sweet voice rang out clear as a bell, but if she kept going at the rate she was she’d be breathless by the time she reached her destination. Delia could already hear the trail of doors opening, giving away Patsy’s impatient path through the house as she searched, not having waited for her reply.

‘I’m in the kitchen…’

A pause, presumably a change in direction, before the footsteps got louder and nearer and eventually the kitchen door sprung open, revealing a slightly dishevelled Patsy. As predicted, her chest rose and fell erratically and she leaned against the doorframe for a moment to catch her breath. She brushed bright silver hair from her eyes, which were as blue as they’d ever been and sparkling bright with almost wild excitement.

Delia’s own eyes rolled to the heavens as she grinned and beckoned her over to the table.

‘Have a seat before you fall down, you daft bat. What’s got your knickers in a bunch this morning?’

In lieu of an answer or a seat, Patsy pulled a rumpled newspaper from under her arm and rifled through it until she found the page she was looking for. As Delia reached for her spectacles, the newspaper was placed in front of her. She followed the trembling finger pointing to one of the headlines and began to read.

‘Finally Legal…’

Her voice trailed off and she looked up, her mouth falling open in surprise. Patsy nodded at her, eyes shining, and she turned back to the article.

‘Britain has legalized gay marriage after Queen Elizabeth II gave her royal stamp of approval… The bill enables gay couples to get married in both civil and religious ceremonies in England and Wales…’

She couldn’t read any further as tears clouded her vision and smudged the ink on the paper below.

‘Oh, Pats…’

Her partner finally drew up a chair and wrapped her arms tightly around her, drawing her into her chest and placing kisses on her temple. They both knew they were sharing the same memory in that moment – a teary exchange fifty years ago in the dark streets of Poplar, when it seemed this day would never come.

It almost hadn’t, for them.

Delia finally composed herself and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, turning to look at Patsy.

‘When? Does it say?’

‘By next summer, they think.’

Delia looked to the paper for confirmation before reaching for her partner’s hand.

‘We’re getting married, then?’

Patsy leaned across to press a gentle kiss on her lips, and when she pulled back her eyes were also shining with emotion.

‘We’re getting married!’

**Author's Note:**

> I so wanted to show Delia getting the wedding she deserves. Future chapters to involve wedding planning, backstories and hopefully find out where the other Nonnatus residents have ended up!


End file.
